This invention pertains to a circular construction of permanent magnets that will do work on magnetized bodies or permanent magnets attached to non-magnetic weights such as lead. Manufactured arrays may be married ad infinitum at regular and specific intervals to unify the individual fields and sum magnetic forces enabling increased workload through the center of the array. These may also be assembled into closed configurations to motivate rotation or motion along a linear path of the magnet arrays.